kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Zephyr
Meh" '' ''-''Sol Zephyr Overview History 'Bio' Sol was born into the shady parts of the city, growing up with the likes of creatures of the dark such as vampires and werewolves was not unusual for him, it did not take long before his young mind accepted the fellow beings for what they were and made friends with them and such. All was going well until the day a group of evil vampires that were against the non pure-bloods lashed out and attacked Sol's parents. Sol's father was able to protect his mother before the pure-bloods fled but he was unable to save himself, from that day on Sol's mother was quite sad from the ordeal and rarely talked. On the day of the attack Sol had been visiting a relative who had given him the odd present, a pendant, it had started the whole ordeal. Sol's mother passed away in a cliched manner shortly afterwards as to not upset the canon of HMA, Sol found himself alone, from which he decided to enroll in a school he had heard about from some friends. Initially Sol hated all Vampires but through his year at HMA he came to accept them once more, always weary though, for fear they may one day lash out again. Sol had learned to control a weird power also, a power over the holy elements though it would not be long before this power was stripped from him, the alternate castle ordeal bringing him to the very threads of death but survival of the ordeal only made him stronger. Sol's final power consisted of his summoning skills, initially he had enrolled to take classes in magic as to learn to enhance his summoning abilities, but usage of the dark death stones had rendered all his summoning gems useless piles of ash. As such Sol barely had any magic but returning to HMA was crucial in his ideals as to discover more, so much had happened and so many friends had been made. About Sol's life in short: Sol Originally lived in a happy family in the back streets of his community, life was quite pleasant and there was always a 'magical element' to his life, living in close quarters near creatures such as vampires, originally Sol was quite a normal kid, sanity intact and somewhat shy, though that all changed quickly. At the age of nine Sol's parents were attacked by a ravenous band of vampires, those which had been running from the councils for quite some time, this inevitably led to Sol's hatred of vampires. After a year and a bit at Half moon academy Sol got over his hatred for Vampires, realizing that he cannot stereotype. Sol has become quite a relaxed young man, his grades are above average though his love of sleep is only surpassed by that of his love for pocky. 'HMA' Sol faced many challenges in his first year of Half Moon Academy, events that would ultimately lead to the loss of his powers. Along the way Sol made many friends such as Darius and Robert, he fought tough creatures and was even dragged into an alternate universe create from the corrupted recesses of his mind fused with dark energies from an outside source. Sol's biggest regret was not being able to properly attend a school dance, the giant golem that appeared made sure of that, though defeating it by using a large rubber duck that shoots water from its mouth certainly almost made up for the loss of the event. HMA was an entirely new experience for Sol and he was undoubtedly excited for his next year. 'Between HMA & HMA II' During the holidays Sol barely did anything, he hadn't kept in touch with any of his classmates which was a real downer and basically hanging around doing nothing for ages was quite boring. Sol attempted to learn as to where he could acquire more summoning stones but alas his efforts went unrewarded. Sol finally accepted his lack of magic and decided that returning to HMA was the only correct choice of action. 'HMA II' Sol had spent the most of his early time in HMA II moping about due to the loss of his powers, there is not much that he acheived and he constantly longed for some new form of adventure to begin, even though he wont admit it, or perhaps he doesn't even know himself. A number of run ins occured but eventually Sol became the Day Class president, this lifted his spirits somewhat but Sol had already decided what he must do. So, grabbing the required reagents, Sol created a summoning circle, perfoming "Triple Suicide" (A summoning ritual which gave the outward appearance to some that he was hurting himself) which opened a portal to the past. In the past Sol knew what he had to do, reorganizing events, Sol changed his past and present as so that he would be able to confront loS once more. In exchange loS was transferred to the past where he continued to further mess with Sol's timeline. In short, the two eventually faced off once more as a new portal was opened by the grand clock, the battle spanned for many pages but came to an end when Lara appropriately fixed the grand clock which encased both Sol and loS, supposedly killing both of them but in fact actually returned them to an entity in which they were one. Unfortunately the effects of the Grand Clock are unforeseen, and somehow loS and Sol were combined into a girl who goes by the name "Solaris". 'Between HMA II and HMA: Rebirth' Four years, yes, it had taken Solaris this long to piece together the information she had gathered, travelling the continents of Kerectus and a bit of sightseeing of course had hindered her progress slightly, but now she knew all there was to know about Sol’s history. He had grown up in a small town, in some back streets, but asking around no one knew him, it was as if he hadn’t lived there, and what’s more, that new girl lived in that exact town. “Rose was it?” Solaris searched the plains of existence further, no record of Sol was found aside from that at the academy. Finally only one explanation was possible, somehow when he had ceased to exist for only a day or two, reality had shifted to accommodate this, creating a new existence, a new entity using at least half of his powers. This also explained why Sol had lost his powers for a brief moment there, and further defined why they had returned at such a slow rate when the laws of magic clearly defined the lack of upper limits for magic to be reabsorbed into a body, especially the magic of that individual. Solaris knew that somehow she was part of some elaborate ‘non-existence’ it was the only explanation, but still did not account for the original manifestation of Sol’s powers. Unbeknownst to Solaris, the answer could only be found in the mysteries of reality, somehow the entity that was Sol had aspired to be radiant, to be bright, to burn with a light aura sharing energy and joy with those around him. This visage had manifested itself into reality, magic accumulating to become desire, growing against darkness, fighting against ancient tradition. Yes, magic fed only on the existence of another reality, creativity fueling it. Four years and here she was, the last fight, Solaris vs Rose, the only thing left to do was surrender, surrender to fact, give in to reality, stop existing. The fight was over. Both Rose and Solaris accepted their end, only to continue existing in memory form. Sol was reborn. With his entirety restored there was no longer any feeling of incompleteness. Sol was free. The first course of action of course was to restock on the pocky and mountaindew, essentials in his life, HMA was no longer looking like an appealing option, instead Sol finished his studies normally, attending classes for the next three years, but all was not to remain calm, it was only a matter of time before a demon of his past would be to reveal itself and draw him back into the insane lifestyle he had grown tired of. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Sol is lanky in build though he is only average in height. He isn't fast at moving and rather prefers to sleep at inappropriate times. Sol is however built like a rock, ignoring most damage that comes his ways, either he is secrety training or he simply chooses to ignore the pain because he is too lazy to it. Current Powers SunAura: Sol can manipulate the gravitational aura around him to mirror that of a sun, of course his temperature cannot go as high as the sun, but it can however reach pretty hot temperatures. This ability also allows him to manipulate his gravitational orbit of items smaller than him around himself. This is not to be confued with gravity manipulation as Sol can only take on the properties of a sun, not control gravity or fire. Super Cyan: Sol can enter his "Charcoal mode" in which his hair turns pitch black and his strength increases by at least 10 times. This mode was attained through defeating all of the fragments of his sanity upon returning to his mind dimension. Sun Based Powers: Basically Sol has a number of powers immitating that of the sun, things such as creating Solar Flares or Solar Storms are his speciality, but he will usually call out some reference while doing so as to generate humour. Flight: Sol is able to preform Basic Flight for Efficiency, Though due to his slight Lazyness Flight is only Preformed when Needed or In the Heat of Battle. Seals: Sol knows quite a bit about seals, though without his summoning powers they are very limited and usually require help from someone else. (For example Sol needed someone to help him create the portal to his past.) Banned from Summoning: After using the shadow summoning stones to transmogrify himself into an incarnation of death, Sol was cursed as so that he could not use any summoning powers for at least a year, and as Sol is on the reaper's bad side it is unlikely he will get his powers back. Previous Powers HolyAura: Protected By A Holy Aura, All Attempt of Harm* Dealt is Negated, this includes Defense against Vampire Bites, Werewolf Scratches, Demon Ritual, Dark Arts Spells, Magic Weapons and other various Attempts at Harm. Harm includes torture, attempts to gain Control of Sol and/or Laming magic/spells. In Order To retain His HolyAura, Sol is Unable Himself to Intentionally Harm Another Being. Flight: Sol is able to preform Basic Flight for Efficiency, Though due to his slight Lazyness Flight is only Preformed when Needed or In the Heat of Battle. (though its occasionally used to show off q:) Trainee Enchanter:Studying To be able to Enchant Varios Weapons/Tools. Sol is Happily Abliged To Enchant/Disenchant Items for the Fellow Classmate, if the Circumstances see fit and The Academy Rules Allow. ***Seals: Has a basic Knowledge in Preforming Magical seals. Sol Is Training in order to Preform seals such as Sealing an Area To prevent Physical Damage to Property and land, Great For Sparring Sessions, and Preventing Corruption, All Outside of a Seal Are Unaware. Preforming a seal Is a heavy Burden and In Most cases is only used as a last resort. Current Powers None Paraphernalia HMA A Thick Jacket, A small cloth bag, a metal Pendant(of a Rare Sun Metal,) Aviator Goggles, A laptop, An Xperia play, A small Book on Weapon Enchantment, a Small Book on Seals,A small Dagger made of Silver (Engraved with Runes,) a small vial of Holywater in the handle, A Small bag of Summoning Gemstones, A small supply of Mountain Dew and A small stash of Pocky. (Now a large supply thanks to shopping.) II -light clothing -Toiletries -School Uniforms 2 -A plain dagger with no holy water left in the handle -Aviator Goggles that are out of fashion -A long black 3/4 trench coat -A lucky skull pin that Sol keeps on his coat Hood -2 6-packs of Sodapop -10 Boxes of Pocky -A packet of Prangles -A Can of Dk. Pepper Character Relations Cyrus Days: Gets annoyed when Cyrus approaches. Number 12: Doesn't really know him but thinks he is 'probably ok.' Tea Grey: Dispises her to a very high extent for no reason. Mark/Mike/Mitch/Matthew/that guy: Is really confused as to what his name is. Love Life: Sol once 'rescued' ''Death's daughter from a hell like dimension and got in trouble for it. By rescued i mean she followed him and blamed him for the whole ordeal. Notes **Bored Bored Bored! **Canon Appearance- Grey-Blue Hair, Silver Eyes, Skinny, wears Black jeans, a lightweight Grey shirt with a Golden Sun shaped pendant hanging loosely from his neck. A feint Yellowish Aura seen to those of Magical Background would be there but is currently not. Trivia **Sol eats large amounts of pocky which seem to come from an endless stash. **Sol was created a few years ago when i was younger so i am actually quite sad at how cliched his backstory is but i can't void the canon. Theme(s) Soon. Category:Characters Category:HMA Characters Category:HMA II Characters Category:Male